


Come back home, dickhead

by doxings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, doyoung actually hates taeyong [REST], i love domestic au, it's just fluff, jeno is The Cutest Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxings/pseuds/doxings
Summary: Doyoung and Jeno want Taeyong back home.





	Come back home, dickhead

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fluffy mess, that's it. That's the fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading tho! Any constructive criticism is well received!
> 
> p.s: jeno calls doyoung mom when taeyong is there but when it's just doyoung, he calls him dad or papa

“Daaad,” the little kid whines in annoyance while pulling his blue pants a little. “It’s too tight!”

 

“I said stay still, Jeno, I’ll be over in a few minutes. Do it for papa, please?” Doyoung cutely pouts at his son and Jeno groans but nods anyway, his small frame going completely still. “That’s my good baby.”

 

“Who am I this time, papa?”

 

“You’re Prince Erik,” Doyoung satisfied stares at his work and boops Jeno’s nose. “although I prefer Prince Jeno.”

 

Jeno smiles and hugs his papa’s neck, “Thank you, papa!”

 

Doyoung laughs and lets Jeno run out of his room, probably going out to look for his cat, Bongsik. The taller one sighs cleaning up the mess he made with the needles and cloth. His phone rings and he immediately takes it.

 

“ _ Good morning, baby _ ” the raspy voice of Taeyong greets him.

 

“Morning, dickhead, how are you?”

 

Taeyong laughs out loud at the nickname, “ _ you’re impossible even after seven years of marriage, aren’t you? _ ”

 

“Well, it was in the deal when you married me.” Doyoung fondly smiles but a thought makes him nervously chew on his bottom lip. “When are you coming back home? I miss your flat ass.”

 

“ _ It took you two weeks and a half to say you missed me? I love this character development. _ ”

 

“Forget it, you’re banned from this house and talking to Jeno.”

 

“ _ Oh, is my baby there? Let me talk to him! _ ”

 

“I said you’re banned from talking to-”

 

“Daddyyyyy!” Jeno screeches, his tiny hands eagerly reaching for Doyoung’s phone and the latter can only roll his eyes. “Let me talk with daddy!”

 

“I can’t believe he wants to talk with you,” Doyoung murmurs with feigned disgust and carefully passes his phone to Jeno who grabs it and sits on the bed next to his dad.

 

“ _ How are you, my little baby? _ ”

 

“Mama dress me up as Prince Erik today! Although he said he prefers Prince Jeno.” the smaller one rambles enthusiastically. “And you, daddy? When are you coming back home? Mama is going crazy without you!”

 

“This isn’t the way to treat your mom, Lee Jeno!” Doyoung reprimands his son but his reddening cheeks betray his actions. 

 

“ _ Oh, really? Your mama didn’t sound too fond of me coming back home. _ ”

 

“What? But mama said yesterday he wanted to see daddy again, he said he missed y-your f-f-flat-”

 

“I think this is enough, baby.” Doyoung flushes taking his phone away from Jeno and the kid tries to get it back but he stands up and holds his phone close to his ear, Jeno being unable to take it back. 

 

“Love, I’ll call you back later. I love you and take care of yourself, okay?” Doyoung rapidly says, looking at the way Jeno is standing up on his bed ready to jump on him.

 

“ _ I love you, baby boy, see you on Friday. Daddy loves you both. _ ” Taeyong whispers seductively before hanging up, Doyoung chokes and grips his phone tight.

 

Doyoung looks at Jeno with a big smile, “Baby, do you want to play a prank on daddy when he comes back?”

 

“Yes!” Jeno jumps on the bed. “Mom and Jeno will do the best prank in the world!”

 

Doyoung kisses Jeno’s forehead and helps him get off the bed.

 

“Of course, baby, of course.”

 

Two days later, Taeyong is covered in feathers and eggs while his two favorite persons in the world are laughing on the floor.

 

“D-daddy you look so funny!” Jeno happily claps as Doyoung laughs even louder. Taeyong looked pathetic and the taller one out of the three thrived in it. 

 

Taeyong simply smiles getting closer to his prey, his hands grab Doyoung’s waist and pull him into his arms.

 

“Ew! Stop! Stop! Get away from me, ugly monster!” Doyoung dramatically yells and flails his arms around in Taeyong’s embrace but the latter just smiles and strengthens his hold on his husband.

 

“Ohhh! I need a prince to save me from the monster! Oh, the agony!” 

 

Jeno hits Taeyong’s legs, “leave mommy alone, monster! I’ll save you, mommy!” 

 

Taeyong laughs out loud and deepens his voice, “never! This princess is mine!”

 

“Princess, huh?” Doyoung whispers in his ear before pretending to struggle in his hold. “Prince Jeno, please! Save me!”

 

Laughs and snickers fill the house, filling their hearts with happiness and love.

 

Jeno, Doyoung and Taeyong, 

the little family who loved each other too much. 


End file.
